


Butterflies Still

by FallingOverSideways



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Chess, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways
Summary: Suvi and Sam have some downtime in their apartment by sharing tea and playing chess. They still get those butterflies sometimes.Fanart.





	Butterflies Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soignee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soignee/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I was SO excited to get this assignment! I've had sketches of these two collecting dust for months. I adore mshenko but really need to draw more couples.
> 
> I want that tea set now.
> 
> Come visit and say hi over at shotce.tumblr.com !


End file.
